


Sunday Night 1987

by SailorPeach



Series: The Soundtrack of Harry Hart and Eggsy Unwin [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, MAYBE idk if imma write more, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPeach/pseuds/SailorPeach
Summary: After Harry wakes up from being shot in the head, he doesn't remembered anything. He doesn't remember Eggsy or being married to him.





	Sunday Night 1987

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a heads up this is super short because I only wrote this one part because it was inspired by a song. Here's the link you wanna listen to it!  
>  Also important notes at the end!!!  
> Sunday Night 1987 by M83: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhIyHFDWdkU

Eggsy could barely hold in his tears as he took down all the wedding portraits from the fireplace mantel. Roxy was in the other room gathering things as well, putting them into boxes and politely ignoring Eggsy’s sniffles and small sobs. Eggsy looked at the photo in the golden frame, gently brushing his thumb over where Harry’s hand intertwined with his own. The photo was in the black and white, it was showing Eggsy pulling Harry out onto the dance floor for their first dance. Their first dance as a married couple. Eggsy could still recite both his and Harry’s vows that they had made that day. That most wondrous day.

Eggsy remembered how Harry pulled him close during their first dance and recited another set of vowels, private words that would only be between the two of them. To keep forever. 

_ I truly do love you, with everything I have ever had to offer. My love, my heart. I promise to cherish you, to love you, to never forget that you are the one thing in the whole cosmos that has intrinsic value. For the rest of my days, I promise to love you. _

Eggsy had cried into Harry’s shoulder as Harry whispered those promises in his ear.  He remembered following Harry’s lead as he just cried with pure joy. Now Harry won’t so much as look his way. Eggsy wiped his tears on his bespoke suit sleeve and carefully packaged the picture and put it in the box.  That was the last of it, the last of of any evidence or remembrance that Harry and Eggsy ever had a life together. It all fit into four brown boxes, to be stored in a dark basement, most likely to be forgotten. Eggsy could feel a sob creeping up deep in his throat, waiting for it’s opportunity to come out against Eggsy’s will. 

“Eggsy?” Roxy called softly from the doorway leading to the kitchen. Eggsy turned to Roxy who took a small step toward him. “Everything’s packed.” She said. Eggsy didn’t respond. Roxy let out a small sigh and called for JB who came trotting in to sit beside her. “We’ll wait in the car. Whenever you’re ready.”

Eggsy only nodded, his hands closing into tight fist, attempting to hold back the tears. Roxy moved to turn but stopped and looked at Eggsy. She moved with grace to pull him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Eggsy.” She whispered. Like a dam with weak foundation, Eggsy crumbled into Roxy. Sobbing into her shoulder, holding on tight to her. As if he was afraid she would forget him too.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Rox.  I really don’t know.” Eggsy cried, most of it muffled by Roxy’s suit jacket. She held him tighter, saying nothing; because there was nothing to say. 

Harry didn’t remember Eggsy, it had been two months since Harry has woken up and he didn’t remember. And the doctors very much doubted he ever will. Eggsy had been devastated and tried to rekindle their friendship at least, but Harry did not seem interested in the slightest. Now Harry was being released from the hospital and coming back home. A home that no longer had a place for Eggsy.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY S O I know this is super short but this was inspired by one song and I don't really know where to take it. I wrote it just to get it out of my system. So if you guys want a continuation let me know or give me some ideas! I haven't really written angst before or like a story with a plot so this is all very new! I'd love some feedback or ideas. 
> 
> Again this is not beta-ed, it's just me writing and editing these. A tired college student.


End file.
